Night One
'Night One '''is the first part of ''Rosemary's Baby, aired May 11, 2014 , lasting 120 minutes. Synopsis After a personal tragedy leaves Rosemary and Guy Woodhouse anxious for a fresh start, the young married couple departs for Paris where Guy has landed a job teaching at The Sorbonne. Upon arrival, a series of unfortunate events occur, and soon Rosemary and Guy are presented with an offer they can't refuse - an apartment with the most prestigious address in the city. They find comfort in this strange city among their new friends and neighbors, Roman and Margaux Castevet, but soon find the apartment comes with a haunted past. This well-to-do successful older couple takes the newcomers under their wings and becomes very involved with the Woodhouse's lives. Meanwhile, Rosemary spends some quality time with her dear friend Julie learning how to cook at Le Cordon Bleu. Everything seems wonderful as the couple decides to try to conceive a baby. Cast Main Cast * Zoe Saldana as Rosemary Woodhouse * Patrick J. Adamsas Guy Woodhouse * Carole Bouquet as Margaux Castevet * Christina Cole as Julie * Jason Isaac as Roman Castevet * Olivier Rabourdin as Commissioner Fontaine * François Civil as Jacques * Stefano Cassetti as Blue-eyed Man Guest cast * Rosemarie La Vaullée as Victoria Plasir * Eva Lutz as Laura Veaulieu * Wojciech Pszoniak as Mr Wees * Hiro Uchiyama as Yoshiro Kawashiri * Joseph Malerba as Paul * Sarah Stern as Female Surgeon * Stany Coppet as Anesthesiologist * Frédéric Pierrot s Father Tekem * Hamidreza Djavdan as Father Alim * Didier Sauvegrain as Dr. Carraro * Jane Bertish as Hildegard Bishop * Victoire Bélézy as Nena * Pierre Aussedat as Surgeon * Dominique Fouassier as Chauffeur * Cyril Casmèze as Emile * Weronika Rosati as Ginger * Dylan Pulido as Gypsy Boy * Aurélien Grelier as Driver * Estelle Meyer as Delphine Trench * Sophie Verbeeck as Daphne Trench * Tony Frank Paschall as Dapper Gentleman * Tim Beckmann as Doctor Liberman * Charlotte Marquardt as Female Doctor * Thierry Harcourt as Doctor Corte * Aurélia Petit as Nurse * Sabine Crossen as Prostitute * Stéphane Boucher as Chef * Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu as Mrs. Fontaine * Franck Vincent as Xavier Exahros * Hugo Diego Garcia as Student Gallery |-|Screenshots= NUP 163099 0097.jpg NUP 163099 0015.jpg NUP 162527 0182.jpg NUP 162527 0135.jpg NUP 162527 0048.jpg NUP 161937 0002.jpg NUP 161937 0019.jpg NUP 161937 0050.jpg NUP 163099 0073.jpg NUP 163388 0031.jpg NUP 163100 0243.jpg NUP 163100 0210.jpg NUP 163100 0280.jpg NUP 163100 0183.jpg NUP 163378 0051.jpg NUP 163100 0133.jpg NUP 163378 0171.jpg NUP 163378 0120.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= NUP 163388 0297.jpg NUP 161937 0042.jpg NUP 161937 0045.jpg NUP 161937 0049.jpg NUP 162527 0028.jpg NUP 162527 0037.jpg NUP 162527 0080.jpg NUP 162527 0081.jpg NUP 163100 0203.jpg NUP 163100 0173.jpg NUP 163388 0179.jpg NUP 163388 0180.jpg NUP 163388 0192.jpg NUP 163388 0296.jpg Trivia * Approximately, the first episode covers the events depicted in the first part of the novel, or the arrival of Woodhouse to La Chimere (Bramford in the novel) to Rosemary's ritual rape at the hands of the Devil, depicted as the Blue-eyed Man in the miniseries. * The main differences with the novel are: ** The Parisian setting that replaces the one in New York. ** Julie replaces the role of Edward Hutchins. ** Some scenes are different as Guy Woodhouse's interview at the Sorbonne University, while in the novel he was an emerging actor, attending casting calls for commercial and theatre. ** The cooking class attended by Rosemary and Julie. ** The fire which forces the Woodhouse to move to La Chimere. ** Neena's character replaces that of a drug addict who was living with the Castevet. * Zoe Saldana was the first and only choice for the role of Rosemary Woodhouse. * Zoe Saldana produced the show with her two sisters, Cisely and Mariel Saldana. Category:Miniserie